brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Cragonos Mines
Cragonos Mines -- the interior of a medium-ranged mountain with complex roads and paths, connects Routes 10 to 11, as well as Cragonos Cliffs and Peak. It is a large mine that doubles as a training ground and no longer operational. The player starts climbing upwards along the path, while coming across a few intersection points. There are quite a number of dead ends in the mines, but some of them contain items. The player should first focus on making his or her way up to the Cragonos Cliffs so as to ensure a planned route and get organised for the remaining journey up to the upper section. This way the player will not get lost in the mines easily. Many Rock-type Pokémon live here and the encounter rate is high. Players who do not want to be interrupted by wild Pokémon are advised to stock up on Repels. For players who want to train inside, they should be wary of Pokémon possessing the attack Self-Destruct, as well as the ability Sturdy which prevents instant knockout. Notable Places Path to Route 11 There is a cracked rock blocking the passage to Route 11. Players need the ability to use Rock Smash on field to break this rock. Until they acquire the ability to do so, they must take the Sky Train that bypasses the whole mountain to access Route 11. Beneath the Mines There is water that players can surf on at the very bottom of the mines. However, they cannot access the bottom from the lower section -- instead, they have to use Rock Climb at the slope next to Adventurer Jesper at the upper section. Currently both HMs for Surf and Rock Climb are not available. Trainers Note: Trainers marked with a star symbol (*) are available for rematches. Lower Section Upper Section Pokémon Items Trivia *Cragonos Mines could be originated from Crag, which in rock climbing refers to a cliff or group of cliffs, and Ōno Station, a railway station in Japan which closed down due to the infamous nuclear disaster. **Coincidentally, the Sky Train Station on Route 10 temporarily closed down before the player travels past Cragonos Mines. *Worker Deven was the best spot to train for Physical Attack stat of Pokémon, with his Pokémon giving out a total of 6 Physical Attack Effort Values upon defeat. **However, he was rather hard to reach because he was located at the high end of Upper Cragonos Mines, and there would be loads of Pokémon appearing if the player doesn't use a Repel. **He was also the first trainer to have the same name as a trainer encountered in earlier routes, sharing his name with Schoolboy Deven on Route 8. **After Anthian City opened, he has vanished. His spot is taken over by Rising Star Darren on Route 11 shortly afterwards. *Adventurer Jesper is currently the best spot to gain EXP Points to quickly level up Pokémon, as he provides over 5200 EXP Points upon defeat. Category:Mountains